Uchiha Siblings
by Cara Camellia
Summary: Gimana kalo keluarga Uchiha punya adek cewek umurnya 15... Baca sendiri deh!


**Disclaimer : Naruto Om Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor **

**Pairing: Slight SasuFemNaru, ItaFemDei, AikoSai**

**Warning : **

* * *

UCHIHA SIBLINGS!

By: Violetta Carmilla Gottschalk

* * *

**Hari Pertama, Senin**

"Woy bangun bangun!" teriak cowok yang rambutnya kayak pantat ayam, Sasuke Uchiha. "Lu jangan malu – maluin nama keluarga Uchiha dong, kerjanya bolos mulu. Heran cewek kok—" belom selesai Sasuke ngomong, abis dia digebukkin ama yang dibangunin, yang tak lain tak bukan adik cewek satu –satunya, Aiko Uchiha.

"Ya udah sih sepele" jawab sang adik,Aiko. "Udah gue mau mandi, keluar sana!"

_VIOLETTA_

"Ohayou" ujar Aiko pas turun dari tangga.

"Ohayou" jawab satu keluarga (padahal Cuma Itachi ama Sasuke) yang lagi enak makan sarapan mereka. Pancake.

"Tumben – tumbenan masak pancake" Aiko main comot aja pancake nganggur punyanya nggak pake tangan. "Eh kok rasanya agak ajaib sih kak?" tanyanya sambil ngelirik ke Itachi yang tenang makan pancake. Sasuke yang sebenernya udah menderita dari tadi juga berenti makan.

"Terang aja, kan tadi ketumpahan garem" jawab Itachi santai, sementara kedua adiknya malah keselek dan berebutan ngambil air dari kulkas.

'Sialan kau anikiiiii!' batin kedua Uchiha yang beda satu umur tersebut. Terang aja, garam di dapur kan udah kadaluwarsa dua bulan (:P)

_CARMILLA_

**Hari kedua, Selasa**

Di Konoha Gakuen

"Kenapa kamu?" tanya Sasuke (sok) peduli. Yoii donng, kan ada Naruto pacarnya tercinta didepannya...hehehe... (:P)

"Grrrr!" geram Aiko, "Tuh tadi ya duitku 20.000 diambil sama si Gaara ***! Terus pas aku mintain dia ga kasih lagi, aku teriak balikin malah dikomenin ama si cerewet Ino!" jelasnya dengan tanda seru tanpa titik dan koma.

"Ya udah deh" kata Sasuke, terus dia kasih tasnya yang super berat ke Aiko. "Pegangin bentar aku mau cari anaknya dulu"

Aiko dan Naruko Cuma terbengong – bengong di depan gerbang sekolah. Lima menit kemudian Sasuke kembali sambil siul – siul santai.

"Nih, jangan nangis lagi ya" kata Sasuke kayak dulu biasa bujukkin Aiko pake permen. Bedanya sekarang pake dua lembar 50. 000 an

"Lah? Duitku yang diambil kan 20.000 an selembar? Kok yang balik 50.000 an dua lembar lagi? Seratus ribu dong?" tanya Aiko bertubi – tubi dengan muka telmi.

Sasuke jongkok dikit, terus bisik – bisik ke Aiko. "Itu tadi aku palakkin si Gaara. Tadi dia ama Ino lagi berduaan, padahal dia kan udah jadian ama Neji. Aku minta duit tutup mulut 50.000 dari dia sama Ino! Padahal ntar juga kita sebarin besok, lumayan balas dendam"

Aiko sama Sasuke langsung pasang muka evil grin, terus ber high-five berdua. Naruko Cuma geleng – geleng kepala liat kedua kakak adik yang rada – rada itu.

_GOTTSCHALK_

**Hari ketiga, Rabu **

"Wuesss gile. Mau kemana kakak – kakakku tercinta?" Aiko merhatiin kedua kakaknya yang udah rapih pake jas. Sementara si kedua kakak Cuma tersipu malu.

"Mau ngapel nih Aiko, ntar kamu juga ada si Sai kan dateng?" goda Sasuke, "Kamu pake baju yang rada pantes dikit dong...siapa tau nanti diajakkin jalan – jalan ke restoran romantiss, kayak kita mau ngajakkin si Namikaze bersaudara ntar hehhe" lanjutnya

"Tapi beda restoran, ga sudi kala sama restoran" ralat Itachi.

"Ya ya terserah" kata Aiko, "Ya udah pergi sana aku mau ganti baju"

_THE_

Sai datang, Aiko nyengir.

"Hai Sai..." kata Aiko di depan pintu. Bajunya tanktop biru tua sama hot pants item. Cowok mana sih yang nggak tergugah imannya untuk gitu – gitu? Wkwkwkw *author dichidori Aiko*

"Hai Aiko" kata Sai dengan wajah datar. Aiko juga masih pasang muka datar khas Uchiha bersaudara. Padahal dia udah curiga kok bisa ya si Sai nggak merah mukanya liat dia berpenampilan gitu?

"Aiko, aku mau ngomong sesuatu deh" lanjut Sai.

_Asik gue mau dilamar di usia semuda iniii...cihuuy syalala hahaayy!_ Batin Aiko Ge-Er

"Kita putus aja ya? Kita udah nggak pantes lagi, lagian aku mau nembak Naruko – senpai..." kata Sai dengan muka merah.

"Ih Sai! Kak Naruko kan udah punya Kak Sasuke!" protes Aiko

"Selama belum ada Janur kuning, Kak Naruko bukan punya siapa – siapa..."

Ok. That's it. Aura hitam Aiko mulai keliatan, matanya udah berubah jadi sharingan. Dia udah nyengir khas Uchiha. "Sampai jumpa di dunia sana, Sai – kun~~"

**RENDAN!**

GYAAAAAAAA!

**KATON!**

WUAAAAAAAAHHH!

**CHIDORI!**

ARRRGGHHH! MATI AKU!

"Huhuhu bye bye Saaaiii~~" abis gitu, dengan sadisnya Aiko buang mayat (?) Sai di depan rumahnya, biarin mau digilas truk tronton sekalipun dia udah ga peduli.

_2 Jam Kemudian..._

"Aiko? Kamu kenapa? Terus kok Sai bisa terbaring di depan rumah begitu!" tanya Itachi dan Sasuke bertubi – tubi. Maklum _sister complex_.

"Tauk tuh, katanya mau nembak Kak Naruko! Ya udah, aku chidori ajah" kata Aiko. Pandangannya masih ke televisi.

Sasuke mukanya langsung kembang kenyot. (maaf fans Sasuke! Aku juga fansnya kok!) Dia keluar, Itachi dan Aiko ngintip dari jendela.

**CHIDORI!**

Uuggh...

"Itu balasannya karena sudah menyakiti hati adikku dan mau merebut Naruko!" teriak Sasuke, terus dia masuk lagi kedalem.

_CRAZIEST_

**Hari Keempat, Kamis **

"Aikooo...kumohon maafkan dakuuuu..." Sai dateng ke rumah Uchiha Cuma buat minta maaf. Aik cuek aja nyiram tanaman di kebun. Dia belaga ngga denger terus dia korek – korek kuping.

"_The art of suicide, pretty and clean..."_ Yehhh si Aiko malah nyanyi – nyanyi.

"Ayo dong Aikooo! Buhuhuhuuu aku minta ma-aaaaaaaaaaaaappp!" teriak Sai. Sementara Sasuke dan Itachi udah nontonin dari kamar mereka masing – masing.

"Bacot lo gede! Gue bilang nggak!" Teriak Aiko.

"_Aiko...berikan aku kesempatan lagi...hanya sekali saja..."_ Sai acak – acakin lagunya The Virgin, Cinta Terlarang. Aiko kupingnya mulai panas, terus dia semprot lah Sai yang malang pake selang.

"_Pergi kau ke ujung kulon_

_Beli terasi di gurun sahara_

_Hilang di samudra atlantis..._

_Pergi kau keluar kota_

_Ditabok beruang di kutub utara_

_Dikutuk Nyi Blorong di samudra_

_Dan jangan kembali_

_Dasar kau penyakit!" _

Sekarang malah si Aiko yang acak – acakkin lagunya Gita Gutawa. Sai masih belom nyerah. "Ayo Aiko maafkan aku!"

Itachi udah sewot ngeliat adiknya diganggu terus. Dia lemparin Sai pake shuriken. "Makan tuh!" Sai langsung lari terbirit – birit dan panik, sementara Aiko dan Sasuke sukses ketawa terpingkal – pingkal.

"Yeeee si kakak! Emang bisa apa shuriken dimakan!" teriak Aiko dari bawah

"Bisa aja kaleee! Dia kan kuda lumping!" kata Sasuke

_AUTHOR_

**Hari Kelima, Jumat**

"Eh udah denger belom? Katanya Gaara sama Ino jadian!" kata Sakura ke Temari yang lagi asik makan ramen.

"Masa seh? Ga percaya aku!" kata Deidara, kakak Naruko. "Ya ampun bukannya dia udah jadian ama Neji?"

"Menurut kabar burung yang sudah meluas, begitulah..." kata Temari dengan nada host Silet. "Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Jangan kemana – mana tetap di Opera Van Javaaa! Yak Eeee" sambungnya ngawur. Naruko, Sakura sama Deidara Cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Khu khu khu, balas dendamnya udah tersebar luas kak" kata Aiko yang dari tadi terkikik – kikik ngeliat keempat cewek itu.

"Bagus, biar rasa itu anak" kata Sasuke sambil ngunyah snack yang join sama Aiko. Lagi asik – asik gitu, masuk Gaara dengan muka banteng ngamuk.

"Heh! Lo Uchiha sialan, sini lo!" teriaknya di kantin, bikin orang – orang ngeliatin arah yang ditunjuk Gaara.

Sasuke sama Aiko dengan santainya makanin snack yang ada di meja. "Ada laler lewat tuh kak, usir dong!" kata Aiko. Maksudnya Gaara tuh hahah, dasar Uchiha sadis sinis.

"Kamu aja yang usir, lagi capek neh" kata Sasuke sambil narik snacknya. "Sono sono, shuh shuh!" Sasuke ngibas – ngibasin tangannya kayak ngusir ayam.

"Siakul! Tapi tak apalah" akhirnya Aiko yang berdiri, terus jalan dengan langkah kaki berat (bueekkkss) menuju Gaara.

"Apaan seh, cepetan gue masih laper" kata Aiko.

"Elo! Padahal gue udah ngasih duit tutup mulu ke kakak lo ama elo! Tapi elo masih nyebarin dasar ****! ****! *******!" (Bayangin sendiri dia ngomong apaan)

"Ya udah sih sepele" kata Aiko sambil akting nguap, "udah ya"

"Balik sini lo mantan pacar Sai!"

Denger nama Sai, Aiko langsung nyengir iblis. Matanya langsung berubah jadi Sharingan lagi. "Ada pesan terakhir?"

"TIDAAAAAAAKKK!" Gaara teriak dengan slow motion, sementara Aiko udah siap – siap.

**RENDAN!**

GUAAAAAAAHHHH!

**KATON!**

BUAAAAAAAHHH!

**CHIDORI!**

KYAAAAAA (lah kok teriaknya kayak banci taman lawang dikejar satpol pp?)

"Beres beres" Aiko dorong mayat (?) Gaara keluar, terus dia duduk lagi dengan santai di habitat asalnya. Alias kursi tempat duduk dia tadi.

"Apaan lo pada liat – liat!" teriak Sasuke (sok) marah. Yang lain langsung balikin muka, nunduk – nunduk ampe kepalanya keantuk meja.

'_Dasar Uchiha Siblings, serem tapi keren'_ batin yang ada di kantin.

_IN_

**Hari Keenam, Sabtu**

TING – TONG!

Sasuke ngintip dari jendela, berhubung kamarnya dekat sama pagar, jadi dia bisa liat siapapun yang dateng dari sana. "Cih! Ino! Udah dibilangin aku punya pacar masih berani dateng!"

BRUAK GEDUBRAK KROMPYANG!

'_Turun tangga heboh banget sih!_' batin Itachi kesel. Aiko no comment. Ya iyalah wong dia tidur jam 9 begini!

"Ino Yamanaka ngapain lo kesini?" teriak Sasuke dari pintu masuk, bikin ayam tetangga mendadak bertelor, dan juga bikin Aiko mendadak bangun.

"Ih Sasuke – kun mah gitu...kan aku mau melakukan 'itu' sama Sasuke – kun..." kata cewek gila tersebut. Padahal ada penonton diatas Sasuke dan Ino, tak lain tak bukan Aiko yang baru bangun dan Itachi yang dari tadi sibuk mainan ama komputer.

"Woi kak Itachi" panggil Aiko, "Kak Sasuke tuh masih perawan nggak sih?"

"Kayaknya sih nggak, pasti dia udah pernah cyber ***" (demi kepentingan rating tiga huruf you know lah saya sensor) jawab Itachi. Ino yang kupingnya tajem kayak piso baru diasah ngedenger dan shock. Mulutnya nganga segede kudanil dan tanpa sadar laler lewat pun disedot olehnya.

"APAAAAAAA!" teriak Ino lebay terus dia lari – lari slow motion gitu deh sampek ilang dari pandangan ketiga Uchiha bersaudara yang ketawa terpingkal – pingkal.

"Sialan! Gue masih perjaka!" teriak Sasuke dari bawah sambil ketawa – ketawa. Tetangga yang ngeliat Cuma geleng – geleng kepala.

'Gila ini orang – orang' batin tetangga lewat tersebut.

**Hari Ketujuh, Minggu**

"Tadaimaa~" suara perempuan tersebut, Mikoto Uchiha. "Ada orang nggak sih?"sambung lelaki di sampingnya, Fugaku Uchiha.

Keduanya masuk kedalam rumah tersebut, dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dan menemukan pemandangan manis.

Ketiga saudara itu tengah tertidur di lantai. Aiko di tengah, Sasuke di kiri, Itachi di kanan. Mikoto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil menyelimuti mereka menggunakan selimut yang ada di ujung ruangan tersebut.

"Sekacau – kacaunya mereka, kalau liat lagi tidur, semuanya lucu ya..." kata Mikoto.

"Iya, nggak percaya mereka sering melakukan kekacauan di sekolah" sambung Fugaku.

Aiko hanya berganti posisi, dan memeluk Sasuke dengan santainya. Yang dipeluk Cuma mendengus sedikit, lalu tidur kembali. Hal tersebut membuat Fugaku dan Mikoto kembali tersenyum.

*OWARI*

* * *

Maaf ya aneh saya nggak bakat di cerita humor! FYI, saya baru disini, mohon bantuannya para senpai *sembah sujud*

Please Review jadi saya bisa tahu dimana letak kesalahan saya. Oh ya panggil aja Carmilla atau Violet abis nama saya aneh banget hahaha ^_^


End file.
